


Closer Still

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Past-Garnet/Zidane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: And yet Mikoto returned, again and again...
Relationships: Garnet Til Alexandros XVII/Mikoto
Kudos: 1
Collections: 100 Words, The Lemonade Cafe





	Closer Still

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words, 'better to have loved and lost...'
> 
> mid-end

Mikoto was both nothing like Zidane and everything like him. Garnet had commented on that, probably more than she should have. 

And yet Mikoto returned, again and again, and they became close and then closer still, until it was her tail against Garnet's leg, waking her in the middle of the night. 

Sometimes, it ate at Garnet. If Zidane ever... Well, she knew they'd all understand and figure something out. She adored Mikoto, but sometimes she couldn't help thinking about... 

Mikoto knew that. And Garnet had a big enough bed... 

Though... the thought of two tails at night... 

Sounded wonderful.


End file.
